


Inescapable

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Brian Needs a Hug, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Horror, Jealous Brian, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of The Operator, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slash, Stalking, Swearing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Brian forces Tim to go back to Rosswood with him, but they have a moment where they share a mutual fear of returning to it.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched an analytical video of Marble Hornets so I can understand it much better since I wasn't part of what was happening ten years ago. The plot was completely different from what I was thinking about it with Hoody and Masky _(apparently, they were both aware of themselves, and it's not DID, just a case of memory loss for Tim.)_
> 
> I, however, want to change some aspects to the story for my own fics. So, mostly the Operator will break down some of their motor skills and repress memories and emotions and certain actions _(they'll be more 'proxy-like,' and yes, I know they're not proxies, but I like the concept of it.)_ This will show up in later fics if I ever write them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He hated it. The feeling of being watched. Like small insects under his skin and he always had the urge to itch, or take off his coat to search for those offending little bastards. Whenever he walked outside of his house, he always had this suspicion that someone was already inside, or they were watching him from close by. This strangling paranoia persisted for awhile, even when he took his pills, and tried his hardest to ignore it.

It was getting worse and worse.

He went to work like any other day. Spent hours not thinking about those prying eyes, and later when he returned home, he avoided the prodding on the inside of his head.

_ Someone is watching me. _

Made him sick in the stomach, and he had to force himself to do something else. To focus on something else, and by the time he was heading to bed, he closed his bedroom door, then flicked the light off. He let out a shudder, the darkness felt more encompassing than anything else that has been going on today.

He let out a yawn, then flipped the blankets and laid down in his bed. All the paranoia had strangled his thoughts, and by the time his head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep right away.

At least until he heard the slightest sound, a voice, a whisper, somewhere in the darkness.

“Tim…”

He gritted his teeth, sitting up right away and about to turn the lamp on, but a hand reached out and grasped his wrist, stopping him completely. He was about to start struggling if it weren’t for their form appearing from the floor where they had been knelt, and they hopped onto the bed, shoving Tim down onto the bed, keeping him from shoving the perpetrator off.

“Get the fuck off!” Tim struggled. His heart was pounding inside his chest, a fear colliding with every other thought he had been thinking about for awhile now realized. There was someone watching him, and this person had found their way into his house, and ambushed him while he was sleeping.

“Quit moving,” the man said, yet Tim couldn’t understand why the voice sounded familiar until it hit him that he finally went still.

He swallowed thickly, unable to see the face above him since the man had a mask covering his features. Yet Tim knew he was slightly confused by his lack of resistance as they both stared at one another.

“Brian?” Tim whispered, heart pounding, then he started to struggle again. “Why the fuck are you in my house?”

“Quit moving, Tim!” Brian’s grip on Tim’s wrists tightened, and Tim held back a swear as he went still once again, both of them panting.

“Get off so we can speak like normal people,” Tim said, unable to reel in his temper now that he knew who it was. Brian was his best friend who had disappeared awhile ago, and Tim wasn’t comfortable in speaking about it all that much. The distance itself was off putting.

“I was wondering where you went, but now I know…” Brian sighed deeply, pulling up his mask and shoving Tim’s hand back down onto the pillow when he attempted to struggle against him again.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tim asked, glaring at Brian’s face as he lowered himself.

“You suddenly...left.” Brian sneered. “Now I know why. You simply walked off on your own, pretending everything we’ve done didn’t exist.”

What the hell was going on? Tim wanted to sleep, not have a existential argument with his former best friend. He was trying to recall anything Brian was going on about, but the memory itself kept fading away from his grasp.

“You broke into my house, asshole,” Tim said. “I’m the one who should be fucking angry.”

Brian scoffed, shaking his head as if he didn’t believe anything Tim was saying. “I hate that you left. Pretending everything is okay, and no one will end up harmed because of your bullshit. I just wanted you to come back, but this is how I find you.” He shuddered as if he was disgusted by Tim’s decisions.

Maybe there had been something there that Tim knew about, but it was always so far away. He didn’t want to face it, not when it would harm a part of his life he wanted to keep separate. Brian’s appearance only made that worse.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar,” Brian said under his breath. “Now I’ll have to do what I did before...strip away all that you know, all that you love, until you have nothing, but me.”

“Something...is wrong with you,” Tim said, trying to shove Brian off of him again.

“No, there isn’t. What’s wrong with me is essentially what’s wrong with you, but you’re not looking at it like I am,” Brian said. “You’re the one who brought _ it  _ into our lives in the first place, and since you keep on trying to return to this worthless life, I’ll have to make sure you stay on target.”

Tim didn’t have much else to say about that, and didn’t struggle when Brian got off of him. He didn’t even move to grab his phone, instead...he walked out of his house with Brian. Into the cold dead night with a coat that barely kept the chill out. Brian didn’t seem bothered in the least, then he tossed something at Tim who barely caught it, then scowled at the item.

“I was hoping this was in the garbage, but I see you’re also dumpster diving,” said Tim, holding the mask loosely at his side.

“Shut up, it’s better than having people recognize you.”

Tim grumbled a swear as he kept himself from looking at the mask. He was for sure hoping it was in the garbage somewhere, but if anything, he’ll have to burn it. Maybe then Brian can move on with his life, or something like that.

“So, besides your jealousy over my life, what are we doing exactly?” Tim asked.

Brian stopped in the middle of the road and turned to glare at Tim. “I’m not jealous.” Then he seemed to think of his words, and gave Tim a cold smile. “I’m territorial. Jealous is when you want something that isn’t yours. Territorial is protecting what’s already yours.”

Tim grimaced at his logic as Brian continued walking. Right. Brian is territorial. He used to be so happy and soft that the idea of him being territorial was hard to picture. Now, he wasn’t holding back that rage now present in his eyes. Tim didn’t like that it was directed at him, even though it was his fault he made Brian the way that he is.

They walked for some time, the both of them barely saying anything to one another. At least until they headed toward the woods that Tim was becoming shaky and uncertain. His chest tightened at the sight of it, the darkness soaking within the trees and branches.

“Why are we here?” Tim asked, slowing his pace until he finally came to a stop.

Brian turned, narrowing his eyes at Tim. “Is there anything you’re good for?” he asked sharply.

Tim looked to the ground, crinkling his nose. “There must be, or you wouldn’t have come back.”

“For  _ you _ ,” Brian said, walking over to Tim who didn’t move even though he had the urge too. He didn’t like Brian’s anger, the way that he glared at him, making the air itself tense. It also made Tim angry, and he hated that he was outside in the middle of the night, looking at a large set of trees with the fear he was going to end up seeing something within them.

“So what, you could’ve left me alone.”

“And do this by myself when all of this is your fucking fault!” Brian almost reached out to grab onto Tim’s arms, but instead he dropped his hands to his sides, scowling at the ground.

Tim shuddered, glaring at Brian. “What’s wrong with you? What happened...since I left?”

“If you stayed, you would know.” Brian’s features fell into a frown, exhaustion taking over, a tiredness that Tim felt.

“Why are we here, Brian?” Tim asked, slumping his shoulders. He was so tense, he wanted to go home. To his bed. Away from these trees and everything that went on inside of them. Even now, standing beside Brian, something was watching them from the trees. 

Brian seemed to struggle with his words, eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, and when he sighed, he spoke softly, “I don’t want to do this alone. I don’t want to look at  _ it _ ...and feel _ it _ watching me...alone. I hate it. And you just walked off, trying to get better, taking your fucking pills, and I was in those trees, unable to know how long I wandered them without you.”

Tim didn’t ignore the fear trembling in Brian’s voice. Maybe all that anger was a mask itself, not the one he wore when he ambushed Tim inside his house, but for the fear that was encased inside since this all began. He dragged Brian into it, and many others, and while they were trying to make sense of it all, and to fix it, he left Brian with those broken pieces, as if he was able to put them together on his own.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you on your own,” Tim said.

Brian scoffed. “Don’t try and look for any redeeming qualities in me, Tim. You won’t find any, even how much I…”

Tim blinked, leaning forward. “You...what?”

Brian bit his lip, then took a step back. “Nothing. It was nothing.”

“No, it was something, what were you going to say?” Tim followed Brian, and watched as Brian’s expression changed into a glare, but it wasn’t convincing as it had been an hour or so ago. 

“I...love you,” Brian said, eyes softening for only a moment before he looked away from Tim’s shocked and delighted expression.

“You  _ love _ me?”

“That isn’t going to redeem me,” said Brian, about to pull on his mask.

Tim, however, did not want this to end. He didn’t want them thinking about what was inside the forest. No. He wanted this moment, the only other moment that allowed them to forget, to soften under the tenderness of Brian’s confession, and Tim’s utter relief over it.

Tim let out a short laugh, reaching for Brian who went still at his approach. “I love you too!”

Brian glared, but looked away and scratched the back of his neck. “I know...it’s obvious.”

He didn’t really think it was since all Tim was doing was swearing at him the moment Brian broke into his house. This turn of events was better though, he wasn’t going to deny that.

Tim stepped closer, not wanting the moment to end. “You really want to go back in there?” he asked. The fear rose again in waves at the idea of them walking back inside, something Tim didn’t want to do.

Brian swallowed thickly, looking extremely uncomfortable by the question. “Not really,” he whispered.

Tim was now standing so close to Brian that he couldn’t help it, he leaned forward until he pressed his mouth to Brian’s. His cheeks warmed at the feeling, even how cold he was.

Brian turned his head to the side, holding Tim’s arm, keeping him close as they kissed. Maybe he was a little territorial now that Tim was able to kiss him, and Brian wanted to keep him close. It was a bit obvious in this regard.

“We don’t have too, not tonight…” Tim said against Brian’s mouth before kissing him again.

Brian leaned his forehead against Tim’s. “We’re going to have too at some point.”

Tim nodded, he hated the idea of returning to the forest, to that thing that watched them from the trees. It followed him relentlessly for years, and now it stayed with Brian, and many others who had been in contact with Tim. It was only a matter of time until they return.

“Let’s go,” Tim said, leading Brian away from the woods and the darkness, and what watched them from the trees. Right now, he simply wanted to take Brian back to the house, to his bed where they can be warm and in a place that didn’t threaten their lives nor fill them with fear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I shouldn't write these kind of fics at night...at least not when I'm dealing with psychosis, and I have my own bouts of paranoia and hallucinations. I dislike the Operator because of that...he just looks creepy af.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
